Codex of Creation
"A world is on this parchment, but not a paradise." - Toun "The Great Criterion, the Scroll of the Beginning, the Dictator of the End, the Codex of Creation, the Blueprint of the Universe, the Book of Death, the Tyrant, the Liberator. It went by many names, but all knew it for what it was. All had a vague idea of what they perceived it to be. And all knew that it was best to perceive of it no more than that." - Vowzra The Codex of Creation (formerly the Universal Blueprint) is the document upon which the Universe was designed. With the exceptions of the Dreamweaver and the Primordial Pool, all major contributions to the Universe were recorded upon the Codex of Creation. Tampering with the Codex of Creation is a grievous crime, even for a god. Zephyrion was banished for a long time because of alterations he made post-Shattering Disunity to allow the formation of Flickers. Vulamera's soul was consumed by the Codex for ripping and removing a small portion of a page. Originally, the Universal Blueprint was written upon a large sheet of parchment. Around the time of the Shattering Disunity, the Universal Blueprint was converted into the Codex of Creation, a book, and was in the possession of Vulamera. After Vulamera's death, the Codex was modified by Vowzra to become the GodKiller, which at present is in the hands of Tira. Prosaic List of Contents Recorded here are all the additions to the Codex of Creation, and their authors, such that knowledge of the Codex may carry on for all eternity. From the memory and trial of Logos, as transcribed by Teknall, Order, and the Laws of Physics upon which all else is built upon. By the hand of Teknall, the elements Adamantine, Mithral and Orichalcum. By the hand of Toun, suitability for life. From the scrawls of Vestec, impossible and ridiculous distortions of some objects. By the amendment of Teknall, at the command of Logos, bounds upon the chaotic variations. By the editing of Vulamera, unity of the Codex, so it would work as one. By the hand of the Adversary, the occult, magic inherent to objects, materials and rituals. By the hand of Vakarlon, luck and chance. By the touch of Julkolfyr, emptiness, and uncertainty at the quantum level. By the mark of Zephyrion, reactivity of gases. By the breath of Zephyrion, Change, such that the Universe will always be dynamic and even the Codex is not inert. By the hand of Niciel, a bit of purity. By the mark of Astarte, her own magical essence, a wild kind of magic which will suffuse the Universe. From the touch of Slough, universal palatability for life. By the hand of Belruarc, arcane, lawful magic. By the mark of Jvan, the Other, life existing outside the Laws of Physics. By the amendment of Teknall, at the command of Logos, imprisonment in the Gap, keeping the Other outside the Universe unless freed. From the efforts of Toun, vain attempts at perfection. By the touch of Ull'Yang, stellar evolution, and unity. From the defiance of Julkolfyr, the Orbs of Darkness. By the power of Kyre, resilience for the Codex. By the power of Vulamera, mind, intelligence and sentience. By the will of Vowzra, mixing the Hells of Time with the Other, and connecting the Orbs of Darkness to the Gap. By the irrevocable word of Fate and unmatched power of Amul'Sharar, many things, incomprehensible to all. And all these things were written into the Codex, and by the will of Fate the Codex was written into the Universe and the Universe was born in a Shattering Disunity. Recorded here are creations made separate from the Codex, yet still form a fundamental part of the World. They are written here such that they may not be forgotten. From the essence of Reathos, the Primordial Pool, the plane in which all souls go when they die, and is part of the cycle of Life and Death. From the creativity of Ilunabar, the Dreamweaver, a magical harp with the power of dreams. It is through all these things that the World was made. Thus it was Fated. Thus it has been. Category:Artefact Category:Universe